Lovers First Embrace
by jegan
Summary: RWHG - pure fluff - oneshot - reposted


**Title: Lovers First Embrace**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Genre: Romance**

**Length: One-shot**

**Author: Jegan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter (though I very much wish I could say that Ron was mine)**

Hermione ran from the Great Hall, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ron ran closely behind her. Their footsteps resounding throughout the stone corridors, echoing, were not loud enough to block the gales of laughter floating out from the large doors to the room with the enchanted ceiling. The sounds of laughter died down the further she ran until they were nothing more than a distant buzzing that tickled in her ear. But she could still hear the laughter ringing in her memory. Blood pounded in her head confusing her thoughts until the laughter was all she could remember, not the cause.

Abruptly, she threw herself against the stone wall and slid down to the floor. She didn't realize she had been followed until she saw his shoes in front of her. Her eyes traveled up his trouser legs, past his woolen sweater, embroidered with the Hogwarts crest that sat so well on his broad shoulders and clung to his muscular contours most appealingly, to rest on his face. His brown eyes blazed with fury and concern. His mouth was set in a thin, disgruntled line, whilst his dark hair stood up at all angles.

Squatting, he brought his face level with hers. Her blue eyes were blurred with tears as she met his. He lifted his hand to her face and with his thumb, gently rubbed her cheeks, brushing away her tears.

"Calm down, Hermione, it'll be okay. Malfoy's an idiot. I promise I won't let him get away with this. I promise, Hermione, I promise." He whispered in a deep and soothing voice. He tucked her brown bangs behind her ear and cupped her face in the palm of his hand. She closed her eyes, comforted by the feel of his skin against hers and the sound of his voice. He muttered soothingly to her, bringing his head closer. She could feel his warm breath mingling with her own, tickling her face. The smell of his aftershave was intoxicating. The roaring in her head dulled to a muted thudding her thoughts focused utterly and completely upon the young man who had such a heart stopping effect on her. The memory of laughter was not to be heard.

He studied her soft features without interruption for the first time. The gentle rise in her cheeks, the curve of her eyebrows, the softness of her jaw line. The curl of her eyelashes glistened with droplets of tears yet unshed. He bent down and kissed the tear as it rolled down her cheek. His lips trailed across her skin to meet her slightly parted lips in a sweet kiss. The very lips he had found his gaze wandering over to and lingering upon since the day they had met.

Hermione gave a small start at the feel of his mouth pressed upon her own, but any inhibitions she may have had, fled when he put his arms around her waist and held her. He noticed her respond to the kiss, moving her lips and tongue in a dance with his own. What had begun as a sweet and gentle sign of affection became steadily more passionate. Her hands felt their way onto his shoulders, passing over his muscular chest, and settled around his neck clinging to him for support as she relaxed into his embrace.

Ron was no longer squatting on the ground, but rather sprawled upon it with Hermione laid out on top of him. Hermione pulled away from him, were both gasping for air. Awkwardly she lifted herself off of him and sat with her back against the wall, her knees drawn up. Her lips formed a giddy smile. Ron propped himself up on his elbows and sent her his trademark lopsided smile. Her hand resting comfortably on his thigh, she leant forward and traced her fingers over his face, memorizing every feature and every freckle. Their gazes were locked together and full of love and understanding.

She ran her hands through his messy red hair, combing it. Her soft laugh rang bell-like in the empty stone corridor. His smile broadened.

"I love your laugh," He confessed.

"Not as much as I love your kisses," she objected with a mischievous glint in her eye.

He had a similar glint in his own eye when replied, "Well in that case…" and he never finished for in that moment he pulled her down to meet his lips in a kiss that put the first to shame.

**The end**

**Hope you liked the pure fluff.**


End file.
